mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Party/Staff
Mitchell Party This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Party and its additional re-releases. =Credits= Hudson Soft Co., Ltd Executive Producer *Hiroshi Kudo Director *Kenji Kikuchi Producer *Shinichi Nakamoto Designers *Masahide Inaba *Miho Nitta *Kikuko Nagasawa Board Game world Designer *Masanori Shiku Mini‑Game Designer *Masanori Shiku Battle Designer *Masanori Shiku Original Character Design *MITCHELL Project Co., LTD *Hiroji Kiyotake Original 3D Models *The Rugrats Scavenger Hunt Team Design Director *Koji Matsuura Lead Programmer *Hideki Sahashi *Takahiro Haga Programming *Kazuyuki Kimura *Shunsuke Tanaka *Takuya Hiraizumi *Masahide Tomita Additional Programming *Satoshi Ezaki *Isao Kobayashi *Atsuko Koike *Shinji Shibasaki Chief Programmers *Hideki Sahashi *Takahiro Haga *Kazuhiro Matsushita Planners *Tsutomu Komiyama *Fumihisa Sato *Takeo Monma Planning Advisor *Shinichi Nakata Planning Designers *Yukinori Goto *Mayu Inaida *Hiroshi Kaieda Graphics *Laura Raines Smith *Eric D. Gingrich *Kerwin Burton Additional Graphics *Christopher Vuchetich *Michael Prittie *William R. Sears Music by *Yasunori Mitsuda Music Programmer *Hironao Yamamoto Sound & Music Engineering *Greg Turner Sound Effects Designer *Hiroyuki Tsuboguchi Sound System Programmers *Hideki Oka Voice Samples *Jason Anthony Griffith *Amy Palant *Dan Green *Richard Ian Cox *Kirby Burrow *Moneca Stori *Lisa Ortiz *Mike Pollock Technical Support *Hiroyasu Sasano *Shinobu Kumaoka *Fumihiko Itagaki *Miyuki Kawashima Graphic Support *Shigefumi Hino Sound Support *Tarō Bandō *Yoji Inagaki Product Manager *Atsushi Ikeda Coodinator *Masaki Tawara Supervisors *Nickelodeon Software *MITCHELL Project Co., LTD *Kenji Miki *Hidetoshi Endō Testers *Jessica Ettinger *Megan Nakanishi *Caitlin Durgan *Kaila Nakanishi Special Thanks To *Takeshi Sawaguchi *Masako Ishikawa *Osamu Tsujikawa *Katsumi Kawamura *All Hudson Developed by *Hudson Soft THQ International / Inc. Marketing Manager *Colin Brown *Rebecca Lester Product Manager *Simon Dallas International Producer *Don Choi Associate Product Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Executive Producer *Scott Krager THQ, Inc. Senior Vice President of Sales and Marketing *Alison Locke Vice President of Licensing *Germaine Gioia Vice President of Marketing *Joseph Adney III Vice President of Product Development *Michael Rubinelli Executive Producer *Scott Krager Producer *Carolina Beroza Associate Producer *Leland Mah Product Manager *John Ardell Associate Product Manager *Kevin Hooper Director of QA *Donn W. Nauert Lead Tester *Edward J. Ramiro Testers *Tom Anderson *Jason Predmore *Lee Liu *Ryan Kull *Jun Jun Caliva *Christian Lee *Jason de Heras *Carlos Ramirez *Jason Pislaan *James Ritchie *Michael Sparks *Gregg Nakawatase *Erik van Rooy THQ would like to thank *Jym Killy *Steve Ryno *Germaine Gioia *Alison Locke *Tiffany Ternan *Joseph Adney III *Dan Offner *Dave Anderson *Jeffrey Lapin *Brian J. Farrell *All THQ *THQ Hockey Staff Presented by *THQ Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Software Producer *Syma Sambar Nickelodeon Software Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Directors *Seth Jacobson *Stephen Youngwood Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Cricket Benevento *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *Janet Muldoon *Kyra Reppen *Geoff Todebush *Tim Blankley *Paul De Mayer *Lora Lee *Aly Peduto *Ann Sarnoff *N. Matthew Welton *All Nickelodeon *MITCHELL Project Staff Nickelodeon Europe Head of European Marketing *Benvon Crumpler From the manual © 1999 *Viacom International Inc. Rights Reserved Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Party and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of *Viacom International Inc. Created by *MTV Networks Japan K.K. =Mitchell Party HD Credits= Original Mitchell Party Staff: Hudson Soft Co., Ltd Original Mitchell Party Staff: THQ International / Inc. Original Mitchell Party Staff: THQ Inc. Original Mitchell Party Staff: Nickelodeon Mitchell Party HD Staff: Konami Digital Entertainment Japan Executive Producer *Yuji Kudo Producer *Tomikazu Kirita Associate Producer *Yuji Korekado *Yukiko Hokao Designers *Noriaki Okamura *Yasuo Daikai *Yasushi Takano *Noriyoshi Sato Character Designers *Isa Okuyama *Yasushi Takano Creature Designer *Masahiro Itō Board Game world Designer *Kenichirō Yoshimura Mini‑Game Designer *Kenichirō Yoshimura Chief Design Director *Noriaki Okamura Design Directors *Yasushi Takano *Takashi Nakamura Planners *Noriaki Okamura *Yasuo Daikai Planning Advisor *Jeremy Blaustein Chief Programmers *Kazuhide Hatsuyama Programmers *Kazuhide Hatsuyama *Ryuichiro Okamoto *Nobuhiro Yamada *Takuri Chida Chief Art Director *Isa Okuyama Art Directors *Isa Okuyama *Masafumi Kamio Art *Isa Okuyama Concept Art *Isa Okuyama UI Artists *Aya Tarumi *Akira Kanke Planning Designers Sound Designers Sound Director Music Composer *Hudson Music Entertainment Music Programmer Sound Effects Designers Sound System Programmers *Masayuki Takahashi *Kazuhiko Inaba Technical Support *Konami Supporters Club Graphic Support *Kanako Koyama Sound Support *Michiko Hayashi Progress Management Package Illustrator Manual Editor Special Thanks To *Atsushi Tsujimoto *Chieko Ogura *Ryuhei Hirota *Nobuyuki Akena *Yasushi Ishihara *Taisuke Sugai *Shintaro Saito *Motoko Nakanishi *Makiko Kawaguchi *Kirin Company *Kurokotai *Konami JPN EAST *All Konami Staff Product Manager *Atsushi Suzuki Coordinator Supervisors *Shigeki Fujiwara Mitchell Party HD Staff: Konami Digital Entertainment B.V. European President *Tomotada Tashiro Snr. Director of Brand & Business Development *Jonas Lygaard Director of Corporate Management *Yoshi Ichida Manager ‑ Corporate Management *Hiro Ono International Head of Brand *Lisa Villaume European Brand Manager *Richard Jones Head of Communications *Jay Boor Senior PR Manager *Danielle Mounsey Online & Social Media Manager *Asim Tanvir Head of Operations & Administration EMEA *Naomi Axton Supply Chain Coordinator *Mary Meagh *Deepa Mistry Product Planner *Natasha Yearley Digital Manager *Sabrina Gasson CS & Web Manager *Andy Clark Director Northern Europe & Emerging Markets *Marc Melton Account Manager ‑ UK *Rory Gilhespy Sales Administrator *Naomi Culleton GM - EMEA Sales (& Brand Director CE) *Martin Schneider Brand Manager Central Europe *Wolfgang Ebert Brand Manager Southern Europe *Stefanie Ollesch Head of Digital Entertainment Business *Boris Stefan Senior Manager Iberia *Sonia Aparicio García Channel Administration Manager *Beatriz Maestre *Marta Perales Director General & Head of TCG Business *Hans-Jürgen Kohrs Director - Brand & Communications *Stéphanie Hattenberger Manager - Brand & Communications *Pierre Ghislandi Head of DE Business *Vincent Dupuy Localization Producer *Nicolas Julliand Mitchell Party HD Staff: Handy-Games GmbH Producer *Philipp Nägelsbach Game Design *Tim Gittfried *Jonni Zhang Graphics *Christian Ahlers *Claudia Lühl *Daniel Hippeli Programming *Clemens Lieber *Stephan Wetzel *Sebastian Bischlager *André Rudlaff Music & Sound Design *Christophe Kalkau Quality Assurance *Thomas Schmitt *Jan Pytlik *Lydia Bartels *Yona Dillmaier *Constantin Fuchs *Lukas Garbe *Clemens Hanebuth *Lukas Kucharek *Leon Schleier *Anna Simon *Lukas Zimmermann *Joshua Zöllner Management *Christopher Kassulke *Markus Kassulke *Udo Bausewein Sales & Submissions *Vitalij Trinkenschuh PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Michael Hall *Stephanie Grass *Laura de Andrés Accounting *Artur Kowatsch Human Resources *Nicole Murrmann Mitchell Party HD Staff: SC Quantic Lab SRL Managing Director *Stefan Seicarescu Executive Director *Marius Popa Technical Director *Szilveszter Pap Project Managers *Gizella Varga *Attila Ujvari Lead Testers *Molnar Ignac *Sorin Constantin Iordache *Ioan Alexandru Sarca Testers *Aelita Ramona Pojar *Alin Buzgau *Anca Creta *Anca Elena Patrache Mero Bermeno *Andrei Nichita *Cecilia Deaj *Cristian Parascan *Florin Posan *DIGITAL Hearts Co. Ltd. *Product Testing Technicians *Keywords Studios Translators *Alberto Fernandez de Agirre *Andrea Pezzillo *Arthur Sahakian *Carlos Ropero Arraz Technical Support *Pole To Win Co. Ltd. Localization *Quantic Labs, https://www.quanticlabs.com Localization Management *Embracer Group AB Mitchell Party HD Staff: THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani QA & Release Management *Martin Habermann *Tobias Grimus *Amber Chalmers *Frank Kofler *Albert Hamm-Plewa PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing Florian Emmerich *Lillian Salvadori *Golnas Eftekhari *Melanie Klose *Sven Dwulecki Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Publishing Project Assistant *Jérémy Soulet Social Media Managers *Manuel Karl *Fabian Neubauer Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Artists *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordiantor *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Hong Le Sun *Anne Lyon *Sebastian Tscherny Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu CFO *Michael Moll Finance *Izeta Kadic *Anton Seicarescu *Monja Lang *Andreja Djoja *Sabine Poechhacker Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Japan K.K. *Yuki Kokubo *Masae Yamakura *Masato Christopher Shioya *Takahiro Morita THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Mitchell Party HD Staff: Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth *Haley Yates Mitchell Party HD Staff: Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu‑Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near *Deena Bahu *Michael Mucci *Sandra Pieloch *Mike Zermeno Mitchell Party HD Staff: Music, Sound & Voice-over Characer Voices *Jason Anthony Griffith (Mitchell) *Amy Palant (Gavin) *Dan Green (Martin) *Richard Ian Cox (David) *Kirby Burrow (Nicholas) *Moneca Stori (Carolyn) *Lisa Ortiz (Jennifer) *Mike Pollock (Marquessa) *Megan Ryan (Genola) *Cree Summers (Ebony) *Candi Milo (Valerie) *Stephanie Sheh (Devin) *Aspen Miller (Amanda Payne, Anthony Nyugen) *David Keith (Dr. Alexander Payne) *Scott Bullard (Airsailors, Weltoniks) *Fred Tatasciore (Welton Payne-Smythe) Original Music composition & Sound designed by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Mitchell Party HD Staff: Other Mitchell Party HD uses the Unreal® Engine *Unreal® is a trademark or registered trademark of Epic Games Inc. in the United States of America and elsewhere, Unreal® Engine Copyright 1998-2020 Epic Games Inc., All rights reserved Original Character Design *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Original 3D Models *The Rugrats Royal Ransom Team Debug *Nicktoons Japan Team 2020 *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom - Rehydrated Team *THQ Nordic Barcelona Coordinator Supervisors *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Jay Lender Game Director *Jack Halm Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Jack Halm Executive Producers *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. © 2020 *Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, Mitchell Van Morgan and Mitchell Party HD and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. . *THQ Nordic Gmbh, Handy-Games GmbH and Konami Digital Entertainment Japan are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. © 2017 THQ Nordic GmbH, Austria. Developed by Konami. THQ Nordic and HandyGames are trademarks of or/ registered trademarks of Embracer Group AB. All rights reserved. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Party